Farewell
by dreamerskies
Summary: One final flight together before the darkness.


_I do not own Pern, nor any of the original characters. I am simply grateful for the opportunity to enjoy it._

The Bowl of Benden seemed to reverberate with whispers and half uttered speculations; every dragon napping in the sun was on the alert, the weyrfolk tip-toeing on eggshells. Furtive glances towards the Queen's weyr were taken every moment it seemed. Mirth had curled herself into a patch of shadow at the bottom end of the bowl in a valiant attempt to avoid detection. She whimpered softly, and a slightly built girl of only 16 Turns gently stroked Mirth's eye ridges from her place on her neck.

_Will it be soon? _The hesitancy in the girl's voice betrayed the emotions she was attempting to hold back.

_Very soon. The Great One will not hold on much longer. She is tired… she wants to leave._ Mirth's golden head sank towards her rider as she spoke, the lowering afternoon light glinting off her hide as the shadows receded. Jaura cradled the great head as best she could, soothing Mirth with gentle thoughts and loving feelings.

_Will they go together?_ An aged bronze tail hung from the Queen's weyr, everyone knew the old bronze had not yet sought Between only for her sake. They were weyrmates, the oldest pair on Pern.

_Yes. He will not go without her, nor she without him. Their riders are saying goodbye now… it won't be long._ Jaura's heart squeezed painfully and a single tear slipped out. She irritably brushed it away, she could not been seen like this!

_As future Weyrwoman, you must be strong. But no one will look down on you if you cry at this moment. It takes as much strength to cry as to hold it in._ Jaura sniffled.

_Are you sure you will rise first, dear one?_

_Yes. It is almost time. She will leave and soon after I will rise. It is the way of things._

_But… Mirth, I'm not ready. She was… she IS the most amazing Weyrwoman Pern has ever seen! I cannot possibly take over for her! How can I?_

_Small one, I would not have chosen you if I did not think you could lead. You will surprise yourself. _

_I can't even think about it. How can I when she's… she's going to…._

_Suicide? _The golden head nudged Jaura as she spoke. _They are old, and have seen many Turns. Let them go in peace, and to the rest they need._ With a sigh, Jaura urned her eyes to the weyr high above. The emotions swirling around the Bowl seemed so many she could almost see them.

"Go my golden queen, you have done enough for Pern. Rest now." She whispered with a heavy heart.

As though her words were a signal, two dragons appeared on the Queen's ledge. The aged Gold and even more aged Bronze crouched silhouetted against the dying sunlight, and on their backs were visible the figures of their riders, wizened with age and duty. The entire bowl went silent as every living thing there flooded the bowl to catch a glimpse of the pair. The gold seemed to pulse as she crouched there, or perhaps it was only the sun on her graying hide. But the golden light lit up the wall behind her, and illuminated the Bronze next to her.

"Is she…" Jaura's voice caught as in a fluid motion both dragons launched off the ledge and sped into the air. But they did not go Between. Instead, the two figures were chasing each other around the sky, caught in a circular motion of weaving and twisting and diving with one another, a spectacular ariel show for two almost wing-limp dragons.

_She wishes him to catch her one last time_. Mirth followed their motions with her eyes as the pair spiraled upward in an graceful ariel dance. The tiny woman perched on the Gold's back was glowing with happiness as the wind caressed her face. Far below she could see the Bowl, but she did not look down again, having said all that was needed to it occupants. Instead, her eyes were caught in the gaze of the man straddling the Bronze's neck. His eyes spoke more than the words they had said to one another back in the Weyr, of his undying love for her that even Between could not master. They both were caught in the wild windstorm of emotions their dragons were sharing, all their trials through the years seemed like nothing now in the face of this one last ride together. The Bronze form twisted and looped as he followed the Gold, his lover, his weyrmate, in flight one last time. How many times he had caught her before! But this, this was sweeter than all those times, more invigorating, so full of love he though his heart would burst as he delighted in the Golden form just ahead of him. The Queen was playing with the wind, skimming the clouds and flying for the fading sunlight as she had so often. A smile haunted the man's lips as the dragons played, ghosts of memories darting across his mind. Ever knowing her weyrmate's feelings, the little woman gave him a slow smile back as they both recalled all their lives together, all the joy, all the pain, and all the beauty of it. The dragons slowed, and gently, for the final time, the Bronze and Gold tangled themselves together in a loving embrace and began to gently spiral downward. As the riders caught the last rays of the blood red sunset, they looked at each other and knew it was time.

_Will you be with me there, my golden love? _The woman's eyes dripped with silent tears.

_I will be with you always, for you are mine._ The great Queen replied with all the love and affection of a newborn hatchling.

_It is time then._ And in a wash of emotion that brought all four minds together closer than they ever had been, the tired pairs let the everlasting blackness engulf them for all time.

From the Bowl came and eerie keen that seemed to shake the very foundations of Pern as it was taken up by every dragon alive across the entire planet, morning the loss of their beloved Weyrleaders.

Ramoth and Mnementh were gone.


End file.
